That Night
by etherealdiscord
Summary: Late night phone calls and minor breakdowns cause Spencer to put her life in perspective.


**Disclaimer: **South of Nowhere isn't mine, thus meaning that the characters (minus Bridget) are also not mine.

**Summary:** Late night phone calls and minor breakdowns cause Spencer to put her life in perspective.

**Notes: **I wasn't sure I was going to ever start writing for this show, as I was oddly content just letting the fan fic float in my brain. For some reason though, this one wanted out. For now it's a one shot, but if enough people like it, more can be written. It's my first of the fandom and I'm still working on getting the feel for the characters. On top of that, I'm not sure how long the Carlin's have been in California, so... Work with me on that? Also, all episodes aired so far are fair game. Beyond that? I don't read spoilers, so no worries.

----

"Hey, I know it's early, I'm sorry, but the time change---" Spencer whispered into her cell phone. She checked to make sure her bedroom door was locked before allowing herself to fall down on to her bed. If her mother caught her on a long distance call at eleven at night, she'd be grounded for even longer. Though, she had violated the terms of her grounding several times, including sneaking Ashley into the house while her mom was at work. Both Glen and Clay had caught her, but neither had or would rat her out.

"It's cool Spence, who needs sleep anyway?" the voice on the other end of the phone joked, a long yawn breaking up her sentence. "So it's like, what, midnight there or something? What's so big you couldn't wait until normal person time?"

"For starters I'm grounded..." Spencer said.

"That explains the whispering. I was worried I was going deaf." Spencer laughed quietly. It was a rather pathetic, she supposed, laying in her dark room whispering into the phone at a bizarre hour with the door locked and the shades drawn. Had this been a movie, there was no doubt in Spencer's mind that some kind of random murderer would pop out of her closet and take an axe to her. Thankfully, this wasn't a movie though.

"I need you to keep an open mind," Spencer told her friend flatly.

"Is this one of those life altering things you can only talk to someone who's, oh, on the opposite side of the country with?"

"Might be..."

"Okay, my mind? It's open. But Carlin, it's one in the freaking morning, so forgive me if I'm a little slow. Shoot." Spencer took a deep breath. The first part, calling and setting up the situation had been easy, as well as an impulse. Spencer needed some answers, and she couldn't ask anyone in LA for advice. But now that she was here, she wasn't sure if this was the right thing to do. When had life gone so insane, and why hadn't she seen it coming? Before California, she knew just who she was. Spencer Carlin, sister of the basketball star and the smartest guy in school. She was a cheerleader, a good student, the sweet girl that anyone could confide in. Then enter California, enter Ashley, enter mass confusion.

"Did you pass out?" Spencer snapped out of her daze and shook her head before remembering that no one could see her movement.

"Just.. Thinking. Sorry Bridget," she said.

"Whatever it is, it must be big," Bridget said. "Oh my God, are you pregnant!" That one had taken her by shock.

"No!" Spencer exclaimed.

"Well what is it? I can't gaudge my sensitivity until you spill. You know that no matter what it is you can tell me," Bridge assured her. Well, it was now or never.

"I think I might be gay," Spencer said quietly in and jumbled in a rush to get it out. She could almost hear the other girl grinning over the phone.

"Duh," she said. Spencer's jaw dropped.

"Duh?" she asked, dumbfounded.

"Let me lay it out for you, hun. You've been in LA for, what, four maybe five months now? We IM at least once a week. I don't know what teachers you hate or where you got some really cute boots or what Glen's latest scores are. I know what Ashely said that made you crack up, or what you and Ashley did on the weekend, or that it's so unfair you mother hasn't given her a chance. You're either in love with her or you're going through some freaking hero worship stage." Well, Spencer had never thought of it that way.

"How do you make it that obvious?" she asked.

"I'm a simple person. So, are you going to ask her out?" Spencer nearly fell off of her bed.

"I can't do that!"

"...Why?" Well... That was a good question.

"What if this is just some, I don't know, thing I'm going through or something? I don't want to destroy a great friendship because I'm stupid. But I... I'm just confused okay? First there was that thing with Aiden, and I like him, but.. He's not her. She's the first girl I've ever even though of that way. I really like her, and I think it's not some one sided crush, but what if I'm wrong? She wouldn't freak out on me or anything, but... I can't help thinking there might be some kind of strain on us if I'm reading her wrong. She's not really an open book, which is part of why I like her so much. Maybe I should stop thinking about it so much and just go for it." Yeah, she was all over the place.

"Listen, all I can tell you is to just.. God, this is so freaking cliche... Listen to your heart, okay?"

Yeah, it was a cliche. Yet.. Just what she needed to hear. Spencer said good night to her friend, tossing her phone carefully onto the floor. Now all she needed was a little bit of courage and a moment alone with Ashley at school in the morning...

Maybe things would work out.


End file.
